


Replacing

by fightingbee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingbee/pseuds/fightingbee
Summary: Jacob wants Sangyeon to quit smoking
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Replacing

**Author's Note:**

> We need more sangcob fluff :)

Sangyeon inhaled the smoke in to his mouth as he stood on the balcony of his room. His eyes gazed up at the dark night sky. It's Seoul city, the capital city of South Korea. Even though the stars didn't decorate the sky entirely because of the air pollution due to vehicle fumes, some were still visible enough to accompany the bright moonlight up there. The man was just staring with nothing went through his thought. He actually wanted to just relax while smoking.

Soon, the door of his room was opened by someone else. Sangyeon didn't need to turn around as he knew it would be Jacob just barging in to his house.

"Will you stop the habit of not locking the front door when you're alone in the house? What if you get robbed?"

"I can see everything from here," Sangyeon said shortly.

Jacob sighed as he walked towards the space next to where Sangyeon was standing. He frowned as he saw what Sangyeon was doing.

"Stop smoking."

"Shut up. I'm in a bad mood right now, i just need to smoke."

"I said stop," Jacob snatched the cigarette from Sangyeon's mouths, making the older growled irritably.

Sangyeon glanced up and saw Jacob's face also had some anger on it, he decided not to explode at the man who had just became his boyfriend.

"Just one, please," Sangyeon begged instead.

"No. Remember what you promised me when we started dating? You said you'll quit smoking, didn't you?" Jacob said as he dip the lights on to the iron fence, setting them off.

"Yes, but it can't be done instantly. There is process."

"How many have you smoke today?" Sangyeon didn't answer, as he just scratched the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact with Jacob. "Speak!"

"I don't know. Two boxes?"

Jacob sighed.

"Sangyeon, you had promised me when we started dating that you'll quit smoking. It has been three weeks now. If you spend two boxes today, thay isn't even reducing."

"What can i do? It's already become a habit. My mouth feels itchy if it's not touching cigarettes," Sangyeon rebuted. 

"That's called addiction."

"Never said it wasn't," Sangyeon snorted irritably, due to the fact that he just caught smoking by his boyfriend. "It's not that easy to quit smoking, Jacob. I need something to distract the itchy feeling in my mouth."

Jacob stared at his boyfriend who was now leaning on the fence. The older's eyez gazed back up to the sky above the city. There was silence for a few moments, untill Jacob decided to grab his boyfriend's upper arm, making the older turned at him.

"Come closer," Jacob said.

Sangyeon was confused at the request, but he just obeyed. The leaned closer the sweet guys next to him. Jacob was smiling gently at first, before he leaned the opposite way and leave a sudden peck on Sangyeon's lips.

"How about that as the distraction? If your mouth feels itchy and wants to smoke, you can ask for a kiss from me," Jacob had a slight smirk of his face. But Sangyeon had a bigger one.

"You really think that kind of innocent peck can replace the heavenly pleasure of smoking? Oh right, you never smoke so you will never know," Sangyeon said as he grabbed Jacob's waist, pulling them closer to eachother.

"What's your point?" Jacob looked angry and confused at the same time, that just make Sangyeon's naughty smirk grew bigger.

Without saying anything, Sangyeon brought their lips together and kept them in place. He kissed Jacob deeply, sucking the younger lips to make him finally understand what Sangyeon meant just then. The kiss was getting more intimate and hot after a minute passed. They started to need more air so Sangyeon pulled off.

He watched as his boyfriend was trying to suck as much air to his lungs as he could, but their eyes had never let go of each other. Sangyeon was back with his smirk.

"That's how you beat the pleasure of cigarettes," he said as he grabbed Jacob's waiast with hand tighter.

Jacob was still speechless, didn't expect to be kissed that way. Three weeks since they started dating, this was the first time they had the actual kiss. It was usually just a peck on the face including the lips.

Jacob finally came to realization and chuckled softly. He fisted his hand and hit Sangyeon's shoulder.

"Stop playing around."

"I'm not. I do want to kiss my boyfriend breathless."

The smirk on Sangyeon's face transformed into a gentle one. Jacob saw that and was stunned. He knew his boyfriend was multiple times more handsome when he was smiling. But that's a rare thing to be caught by the world's eyes because all they knew was that Sangyeon was a delinquent, cold, and rude at school. But Jacob knew inside of Sangyeon was a very gentle person. 

"Why are you dazing off? Do you want more?"

Sangyeon was about to come closer to his lips again, but Jacob pushed him away.

"Stop that, will you? Come on, i bring you some food. You haven't eaten dinner, have you?" Jacob said as he let himself go from Sangyeon's grip on his waist.

"You really know me better than anyone else."

"Of course, that's why i came here. I already prepare the food downstairs," Jacob walked toward the door, but Sangyeon held his hand again.

"You know, i used to smoke after eating. So do i get the dessert after dinner?" Sangyeon said, lifting his eyebrow.

"Stop being a pervert!"

Jacob threw a pillow from Sangyeon's bed on the owner's head, and then left the bedroom immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad English :(


End file.
